pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Gyaba
Gyaba is the "ultimate" Rarepon in Patapon 2. Its evolved form is Gyabaan, and the final form is called Wagyanba. They are light blue-green in color (lighter than Chiku, but darker than Sabara), and resemble a dragon in appearance, with spikes and horns that grow longer and curvier with every evolution. To upgrade any of your units into a Gyaba Rarepon, they must first unlock Koppen, Mashu and Mofu. Gyaba Rarepons are very expensive, requiring massive investments of Level 4 Materials, Level 5 Materials, and Ka-ching . However, they are also very powerful, gaining a sizable HP boost along with an impressive and balanced damage boost. Notably, they take half damage from everything except ice and electricity, which causes normal damage to them. Gyaba are the only Rarepon species to have fire as their only elemental ratio, gaining a massive Ignite ratio and immunity to Ignite effects at maximum level. Although definitely a Strong Rarepon species, Gyabas may not be as ultimate as the descriptions would have you believe. Their lack of resistance to ice or electricity means that more specialized Rarepons, such as Koppen or Nyontama, can outshine them on levels where those attacks are present. They also may fall flat next to their fellow "Super Rarepons", lacking the sheer damage potential of the Mogyu or the incredible speed and critical ratio of the Sabara. Additionally, they cannot cause or resist any status effects besides Ignite, which limits their usefulness against various enemies. Nonetheless, when it comes to fighting on all fronts, the Dragon-Pons are among the cream of the crop, only really challenged by the Kanokko species for the title of most all-around Rarepon. They are a good match for any unit, especially ones with wide-spread attacks, such as Megapons and Mahopons. On the other hand, Toripons may not be a good choice, as the lack of Freeze or Sleep resistance does not do them any favors (even if the increased resistance to other ranged attacks is handy). This Rarepon can be used for fighting Dodonga, Zaknel, Goruru or even crossing the desert. The best unit for this type is probably Yumipon, due to their ability to hit multiple targets and the immunity to one of the greatest threats to them. Melee squads like Dekapon could be considered, as they already have lots of HP, but it's time consuming to upgrade every unit. Level 1 Description: The first form of the ultimate Rarepon. They take half damage from everything except fire, ice, and electricity. Their handling of fire elements improves as they level-up. Level 5 Description: Stage two of the ultimate Rarepon! They take half damage from everything except fire, ice and electricity. They're starting to unlock their fire potential! Level 10 Description: Final Stage of the ultimate Rarepon! They take half damage from everything besides ice and electricity. They have now unlocked their fire power! Patapon 3 In Patapon 3, Gyaba returns as a cannon-wielding class called Cannogabang. Once he is trained enough, he can uses Howitzers/Blunderbusses and Lasers. Trivia *Gyabas are similar to Dodonga, because they are both blue, wingless dragons, and immune to fire and high ignite rate. *Out of all the 3 Ultimate Rarepons, Gyaba was added in Patapon 2 while Sabara and Mogyu were added in Patapon 1. *Gyaba is the only Rarepon that does not spend any level 3 material to evolve, unlike Sabara and Mogyu. *Mogyugyu's horns stick out horizontally whilst Wagyanba's horns stick out from the top. See Also * Patapon 2 Rarepons * Cannogabang Category:Patapon 2 Category:Rarepons Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Patapon 3 Units